The Challenge
by SeanBiggerstaffLOVER
Summary: Part Two to The Painting. Ginny’s pregnant and Draco’s afraid; he’s not ready to be a father, but he is willing to try. Can they meet life’s newest challenge together or will stubborn pride get in the way? One-Shot


**AN:** I really do blame myself for not explaining this better – The Painting is a one-shot, so it is an entire story encapsulated in one. It is however the first part of a trilogy, yes that's right, somehow this will be resolved in three parts, but there is also going to be an epilogue to let you know what happens after all this is finished. So I'm sorry if there was any misunderstanding, but there wasn't enough space to put it in the summary and then I forgot to add it as a note at the bottom. But I think you guys have been waiting long enough so on with the show…

The Challenge

Draco's mind was reeling as he closed Ginny's door behind himself. He could see her in front of him, walking calmly across her living room to a small kitchen, but he couldn't make himself move any more then he already had.

"Ginny!" Draco called out when he found his voice again, trying to will her back towards him.

"Sit down in the living room, I'll be right back – I just want to get something from the kitchen," she called back. He nodded his head shakily; almost as if he was trying to convince himself of something. It took him a minute to find the strength to move again. When he finally got himself going he put the painting softly against the doorframe and walked over to the sofa in the living room. Ginny came back a few minutes later holding a glass in one hand and what looked like a bit of paper in the other.

"How?" He heard himself ask as she approached, knowing it was a stupid question, but asking it anyway.

"You were there – you should know how."

"I know how – but I mean _how_?"

"I'm a Weasley; we're notoriously easy to knock up. Here, I thought you could use this," she said offering him the glass which turned out to be a shot of firewhisky. "I know I could have when I first found out," he looked at her sharply, he had heard that women should drink when pregnant, "don't worry I didn't."

"Well I figured you'd be smarter then that," he laughed uncomfortably downing the firewhisky. "Thanks for that," he muttered placing the glass down on the coffee table.

"No problem," she said tucking her feet up next to body and turning towards him, "I brought this for you to see." She somewhat reluctantly held out the photo for him. He took it from her, unsure of what it was, and looked at it. It made no sense. It looked like a bunch of black and white wavy lines.

"I don't have any idea what you're showing me," he admitted, pushing the photo towards her. She laughed slightly and smiled at him.

"I knew you wouldn't, but I thought I'd give you a chance just the same," she laughed pushing the photo back into his hand. "That is an ultrasound picture."

"A what?"

"An ultrasound, it's a muggle thing. Basically –" but before she could explain he interrupted.

"A muggle thing – you've been seeing a muggle healer?" He questioned; both annoyed and concerned.

"Doctor, Draco they are called doctors and I thought you were past that pig headed view about wizards being superior."

"You can go to a muggle doctor if you want to – it's just, have you not told your family?" She looked at him quizzically – not at all understanding what he was asking or rather why he was asking that. Seeing her confusion he clarified, "because seeing a muggle doctor would be one way of hiding your pregnancy."

"Oh no, my family knows," Ginny assured him. "They're not happy about it, but they know. I've just been seeing a muggle doctor because Hermione is seeing the same one. She's practically my sister and the only pregnant women I know so I decided to trust her."

"That's right Hermione's pregnant too isn't she?" Draco asked remembering the conversation he had overheard all those months ago.

"Yeah she is."

Sensing that he'd made a misstep he looked for something to change the subject. Finding the photo in his hand and remembering he still didn't understand it he asked, "explain this ultra-thing to me? You say it's a muggle thing"?

"An ultrasound machine, well I don't really understand how it works myself, but I know that when it works it gives a picture of the baby. That one was taken about a month ago."

"This is our baby?" He questioned looking even closer at the picture in front of him. He was amazed that muggles could find a way to do this, though, in all honesty, knowing what the picture was didn't make it any clearer.

"That's her," said Ginny tracing the line of their daughter's face with her finger.

"Her?"

"Her, another thing the ultrasound can tell – though Hermione and I did a spell so we would know for sure."

"And this is her?" Draco asked tracing along the same line, now seeing his daughter's profile clearly.

"Yes, but the really amazing thing," she said pulling her wand out of her pocket, she pointed it at her stomach and muttered a spell. The room was suddenly filled with a strange noise. It had a beat to it, but it sounded almost fluid – it was like nothing he had ever heard before.

"What –?"

"Her heartbeat," she informed him smiling. "The doctor says it's extremely strong, so that's good."

"And she's healthy and you're – everything is all right?"

"Yes, well I have an appointment today to see if everything is still all right, but it was at my last appointment."

"Everything is healthy – that's good. So now I can ask you why you didn't tell me." She nodded her head – knowing that this was coming. She waved her wand again, stopping the spell, and cleared her throat nervously.

"I tried," she assured him taking his free hand gently. She didn't want him to believe, even for a second that she had tried to keep this from him. "I've written you countless letters –"

"You were going to tell me in a letter?!" He asked incredulously, pulling his hand away from her.

"No, not originally, when I first found out I tried to floo you at Malfoy Manor, but you did answer. So I went there and your servants told me you weren't at home – that they haven't seen you in weeks. That's how I knew you were still at your flat; why I sent the letters there. Originally I was just trying to get your attention – trying to get you to talk to me, but you didn't answer and you didn't answer so I finally just wrote it down in my last letter. But you still didn't answer so –"

"So you assumed I knew," he said softly – understanding what she was saying.

"I assumed you knew and didn't want to have anything to do with me – or her." He nodded his head slowly, taking in what she had said. Not knowing how to continue he turned his attention again to the picture in his hand and found himself surveying it unsurely. God he wasn't ready for this.

"Why didn't you just come by my flat?" He asked desperately, trying to make himself feel better by putting blame on her.

"I couldn't remember where it was. It was dark when we got there and it was still dark when I left."

"You could have looked it up – you could have found me if you really wanted to," he insisted, still grasping for some sort of excuse.

"You have that flat so that 'you' don't exist – how the hell was I supposed to find that? It's not like it's listed anywhere."

"I guess you have a point," he admitted knowing full well that he had hidden himself completely in that flat. He was kicking himself for that now. He was kicking himself for a lot of things. Slumping forward Draco felt the picture slip through his finger as he cupped his head in his hands.

"Draco, are you all right?" She asked resting her hand supportively on his back. He jerked away from her touch for the second time. He didn't want to feel her hand on him, think about that amazing night they had, and forget what he was facing, "obviously not."

"Of course not – you've had four months to get use to this idea, I've had what – twenty minutes?"

"Actually two and a half months to get use to this idea and honestly I'm scared out of my mind. But I can't walk away from this – I don't have that option."

"That's still longer then I've had."

"That's true."

"I don't think I'm ready for this," he told her honestly. "I'm not cut out to be a father, I'm not ready. I've only just begun to figure out who I really am, largely because of you."

"I'm not ready for it either, but this is what's happening. In five months I'm going to give birth to our daughter and I'm going to be a mother, whether I'm ready or not. You however can walk away."

"What are you talking about walk away?" He asked shaking his head. "That's my child as well; I couldn't just abandon her or you." His pride wouldn't let him do that. He was from a noble family that didn't just abandon its responsibility.

"Well since you aren't the pregnant one in this, it is technically possible," she explained. "Draco if this is going to be too much for you I want you to leave now because I can't get more attached to you then I already am."

"No Ginny – I won't do that to you. At the very least I'll support you; you deserve that much from me."

"I don't want you're money!" she insisted, her temper rising in seconds. "I can take care of myself and this child on my own!"

"I wasn't saying you couldn't," Draco assured her looking deeply into her eyes, for the first time in months. "I was just saying I'd help."

"Sorry," Ginny apologized. "I've been overreacting a lot lately, but I'm told that's normal."

"It's all right," he said waving it off. She'd not done any harm.

"No it's not; you were only saying you'd help me, but thank you for understanding," she muttered, looking down to her lap. He reached across the couch to her and caressed her cheek softly. She leaned into his touch as silent tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. He didn't understand why she was crying, but he got the sense that she didn't either.

"Don't cry – don't cry because of me," he insisted moving so he was sitting right next to her. She looked up at him, her eyes watery and a bit puffy, and her cheeks quickly turning red. He grimaced; for some reason, it hurt him to see her so clearly in pain. Wiping her cheeks tenderly he tried to stop the tears, but the kept coming. Leaning in he kissed her cheeks, tasting her salty tears on his lips.

"Draco," Ginny breathed moving her face back a bit so she could look into his eyes.

"Just stop crying – I can't stand to see people crying and seeing you do it hurts me more then I can stand. I don't want to see you in pain." She smiled weakly at him, seeing that he truly cared for her. Leaning back into him she met his lips with her own. She let her fingers lace through his hair, pulling his body towards hers.

Her mood was changing so fast that he could barley keep up, but the way she was affecting his body already he was quickly losing control. One thought though made it through the haze of lust filling his mind. Would the baby be safe? "Should we be doing this?" He asked.

"I don't think I could stand it if we didn't," Ginny admitted her hands quickly running down his abs towards his trouser front.

"But what about the baby?" He asked; voicing his concerns and stopping her hand form progressing any further. He'd done noting but thinking of Ginny for the past four months, her half naked body enveloped in black satin. He wanted her, God how he wanted her, but he didn't want to risk hurting her to satisfy himself.

"She'll be fine, but if you don't touch me soon I might just explode – and not in the good way." She said forcefully moving one of his hands to her chest – making her desire clear. He smiled at her and squeezed the soft flesh under his hand as he continued to kiss her lustfully.

"Wait Draco," she said suddenly as he began trailing kisses down her neck. She _couldn't _be changing her mind again.

He stopped, reluctantly, turning his eyes up to her and giving her a very annoyed look, "I thought you wanted this?"

"I do, but not here," she said pushing him off her a bit, "in my dreams, when you came to me; we were always in my bed."

"If that's what you want," he growled lustfully seeing a mischievous glint in her eyes. He moved off her quickly and reached out his hand to help her up.

"Come with me," she said breathlessly.

Always one to be obliging he began to follow her down the hall; he'd been dreaming of her for four months and here she was right in front of him, wanting the same thing he was wanting. He followed her up stairs and down two more hallways until finally she pushed open a door and they were there; her perfectly made bed calling to them.

He barley had time to take the rest of the room in before he felt her kiss him; bringing his attention immediately back to her. His lips parted quickly, longing to feel her tongue dance with his again. She slid a hand down his body to his trouser front, for the second time that day. This time he didn't stop her. He gladly let her pull open his belt and free him of his ever more confiding trousers.

Taking the initiative, he quickly divested himself of his clothing and helped free Ginny from hers. Completely naked their bodies came together again as he led her wordlessly to her bed. She lay herself down gently and watched as he crawled up next to her.

Laying his body at her side, he began to run his lips gently across her face, moving slowly down her neck. He pressed his lips to the flesh between her supple mounds and moved generously from one breast to the other.

Her hands roamed his body, over his hardening nipples, down the well-defined muscles of his abdomen, until her fingertips brushed against his erection. She stimulated the pulsating flesh, evoking grateful moans from Draco.

His hands journeyed the soft curves of her body, probing and pleasing, discovering her most elusive parts, and following his hands with his mouth. Licking and kissing every inch of her body, making her writhe against his touch.

Their demand for each other growing stronger with each caress; he knew the time had come. He ran his hand down the inside of her thigh, gently coaxing her legs apart. Moving himself into position above her, his eyes locked with hers as he brought himself into her.. She eagerly took him in, her pleasure-ridden body arching towards his, as he filled her. Moving purposefully he felt bliss fill his body as the both started towards the wonders end.

"Oh, Draco…oh…I'm" she moaned as words failed her and cardinal pleasure won out. He could feel himself quickly joining her, not wanting the ecstasy of their coupled bodies to end, but knowing he couldn't last.

"Gin…oh, God…" he grunted, releasing himself into her.

He stayed motionless above her for a few moments, letting the last pleasures ripple through both of them. When his breathing returned to normal he removed himself, laying at her side again and allowing her to make herself comfortable against him. Her head came to rest against her chest as he moved his arm around her back, holding her close, like he had that night.

"I think we've been in this position once before, or rather, one very much like it," he said running his pale fingers gently through her fiery red hair; the contrast fascinating the artist in him. She nodded her head in agreement, but didn't speak. She was perfectly content just lying next to him, her head on his chest, feeling his strong arm resting on her back. Ginny felt safe in his arms just then and a part of her never wanted to move again.

"Draco," she said as a sudden idea struck her. "Will you come to my appointment with me today?"

"What?" He asked rubbing her back absentmindedly; she hadn't just asked him to go my appointment with him – why would she do that?

She sat up, so he could see the honesty in her eyes, and asked again, "will you come to my doctor's appointment today?" He looked up at her unbelieving, his fingers still mixed up in her hair.

"Are you serious?" He asked disbelievingly, not at all sure why he so desperately wanted that invitation to be genuine.

"Of course I am," Ginny promised him her hand finding his in her hair and moving it to her lower abdomen. "You are her father after all."

"I think I'd like that," he told her running his hand over her womb. The life inside her was a part of him and, though he didn't feel ready to be a father, he still felt drawn to it. A biological need to protect his offspring perhaps, he didn't know.

She smiled at him, "the appointment is at half past noon."

"How long will it last?" He asked working the timing out in his head; he'd told Megan he'd take the paintings to her by one.

"Half an hour to forty-five minutes – depending on how it goes."

"Well, that's out," he muttered to himself. He'd have to phone Megan and tell her he'd be later then expected. Since it was already eleven he wouldn't make it there before the appointment.

"What?"

"I told Megan that I would bring some paintings to the gallery at one," he explained, watching, very confused, as her face fell.

"Oh you can always come to the –" she began to say disappointedly, but he stopped her when he realized what she was going to say

"No Gin," he said shaking his head, "I just need to phone Megan and tell her I'll be late, I want to go to the appointment with you, I really do." Her smile quickly returned; she was very glad that he was choosing to be there for her and their child over his painting. She knew his art was the biggest part of his life and that he would choose her over it, even in this small way, showed that he cared about her in his way – whatever his way was.

"Thank you," she said softly, "I really want you to be there."

"Then it's good you invited me along," he said smirking. She rolled her eyes at his smirk and slid away from him – off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To get ready, we have to be leaving soon."

"There's still an hour and a half."

"No, we have to leave in thirty minutes. I have to get to Harry and Hermione's house first – she has an appointment as well and it's my turn to drive them."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He questioned, sitting up suddenly; the Potters had never been Draco's favorite people and the feeling was more the mutual.

"Do I think what is a good idea?" She asked dismissively, picking up the cloths that had been scattered around the room in the heat of passion.

"Taking me anywhere near your great protectors. I mean I assume they know that I'm the father and that you sent me that letter and that I didn't ever answer."

"No, they know you're the father, but they think you don't know. I told Hermione about the letter I sent you, but that it would take a while to get to you where you were," She explained to him. He still didn't like the sound of it, but at least they didn't think he had abandoned her. "Well, I have to take a shower now – since you've gotten me all sweaty."

He laughed, the Malfoy smirk playing about his lips at the mention of his sexual prowess, "it was you who initiated this," he reminded her gesturing between their naked bodies.

"No you kissed me first," she pointed out; she might have kissed him today, but he had kissed her out of the blue when last they were together; not that she minded.

"If you want to go that far back, it was you who insisted on posing nude."

"So, people have been posing nude for centuries it didn't always lead to sex."

"Most things seem to lead to sex between me and beautiful women," Draco mused, mussing up his hair; he'd had a great many nights with very beautiful women, none as wonderful as her though.

"Be careful or your head will get to big for your flashy little car," she warned, throwing her cloths into a laundry hamper as she walked into her bathroom. "Oh and bragging about your sexual conquests is not the way to impress a girl!"

Draco cringed to himself; he'd completely said the wrong thing. He'd have to go and apologize. Sliding to the edge of the bed and standing up he began to walk towards the bathroom, formalizing his apology in his mind, but stopped dead when he realized what he was doing. Since when did Malfoys apologize to women? More to the point, since when did Draco apologize at all? He didn't. He was brutally honest to women and if they were hurt it was their own issue. But Ginny was different, wasn't she? Yes, of course she was. She had reached out to a part of him he didn't even know existed and she meant something to him that no woman ever had before.

Whether Malfoys apologized or not he was going to this time. What he said had been out of line or at the very least, hurtful, and he didn't want to hurt her. When he walked into the bathroom he found that she'd already finished her shower. She was standing in front of her mirror wrapped in a white towel brushing out her long hair. Draco walked up behind her and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Listen Gin I'm sorry for what I said."

"Why you were just being honest?" She asked coldly pulling her shoulder away from him. "You weren't a virgin – well neither was I."

"I know we both have our pasts," he said leaning against the counter behind him; if she didn't want to touch her he wouldn't, "but that doesn't mean I have to flash mine about in front of you."

"You're not in any kind of relationship with me – you don't owe me anything."

"No we aren't, but we can be."

"Don't pity me. You don't want to date me; you'd miss out on all the beautiful women you get to have sex with."

"Gin, I've never apologized before. I'm not good at it. Can you just accept that I'm actually admitting I was wrong and stop being upset with me?"

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed slamming her brush down onto the sink.

"Ginny," he said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. "Gin – I've never been more attached to someone then I am to you and that has nothing to do with the child inside you. You're the only person who's ever affected me. You're the only person I've ever chased after."

"Is that your way of telling me I'm the best?" She asked her face splitting into a devilish grin.

"You're the best I've ever been with," he admitted, feeling oddly warm and fuzzy inside; yet another new feeling she brought out of him was the desire to be honest, no matter what?

"By the way I like what you've been calling me," she told him turning back to the mirror.

"What? Gin?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, Ginny is already a nick name, but I still like it."

"You like it because I came up with it," he informed her watching as she delicately curled her hair; wrapping strands of hair around her wand, holding there for a few seconds, and then letting go. With the wand removed the formerly wet hair fell down in soft dry curls.

Sensing his eyes on her, she glanced over her shoulder at him, "Find something interesting about this?"

"Not really, but I like watching you."

"That's understandable," she joked, "seeing as I'm the best."

Choosing to ignore her suddenly inflated ego he changed topics, "so if Ginny isn't your name, what is?"

"My full name is Ginevra."

"Ginevra? I've never heard anyone call you that before."

"Funny neither have I," she said frankly. She knew it was her name, but she didn't remember it ever being used. Maybe her Mum had used it when she misbehaved, but Ginny didn't remember. "You can use the shower if you want."

"All right, thanks, let me just pop home and grab some clean cloths."

"What, the cloths you were wearing aren't clean enough for you?" She teased but it was too late; he was gone before she had even opened her mouth. He was back ten minutes later a new outfit in his arms. "Are you always this neurotic?"

"I happen to take pride in my appearance," he informed her putting his clothes onto the counter top.

"They only one I know who puts that much pride in their appearance is my sister-in-law."

"To be honest," he told her turning the shower on and testing the water. "I wanted something green and grey; if I'm going to be around Potter I might as well subliminally remind him that Slytherin won the match last Saturday."

"He doesn't need any reminding from you," she promised him as he stepped into the shower. "Hermione says he's been moping around about it all week. He's very upset."

"Good, but all the same," Draco muttered closing the shower door behind himself. Ginny smiled after him, know something would just never change.

Fussing with her hair, to see that the curls were laying the way they were supposed to, she walked back into her bedroom to dress. She was half tempted to put on a red sweater and gold jewelry just to rile him a bit, but she resisted. It would be funny, but their exertions had gotten him in a good mood, why spoil it? Deciding to go with basic, and sliming, black she threw her towel to the floor and dressed. She was just pulling on her shoes when he stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Are we taking my car or do you have one of your own?" He asked.

"How exactly are we going to fit two pregnant women and two grown men into your little car?" She questioned, as a means of answering him.

"What kind of car do you have?" He asked, realizing now that his first had been a stupid question. She would have to have a car if it was her turn to drive to the appointment.

"A very nice one that I happen to like," she said walking out of the room. "By the way did you phone Megan?"

"Yes I phoned her when I was getting my clothes," he answered following her.

"Just checking, I was going offer to let you use my telephone before we left."

"You have a telephone?"

"Well, you do – that's a bigger shock," Ginny commented leading him back down through her house.

"I suppose that's true," Draco agreed, with his family's reputation for distrusting all thing muggle she had a point.

They came to the carport quickly and when she flicked the light on he was impressed by what he saw. This car was top quality, just like his; in fact it was made by the some company. Though hers, being an SUV, was a good bit bigger. The question that kept crossing his mind was how she could afford such a car, but he knew that was just the Malfoy family arrogance talking. For all Draco knew she could afford a fleet of these cars, it was unlikely, but it wasn't impossible.

Instinctively Draco walked to the driver side and was about to pull the handle when he realized what he was doing. "Sorry," he apologized, stepping away from the car, "force of habit."

"That's all right, you can drive. Assuming you know London well I can direct you to their house. And assuming you're not going to drive this like it's your sports car."

"I won't," he promised letting her drop the keys into his hands.

"Good, I think driving like that might cause me to throw up given my condition," she muttered stepping around the car. He unlocked the door and they climbed in at the same time.

"You have that morning sickness stuff?" He questioned, throwing his safety belt on and turning on the car.

"Not anymore," she told him, laughing slightly at his choice of words, strapping herself in. "Not since I entered my second trimester, but I do get motion-sick very easily and I never did before I was pregnant."

"Oh, listen Gin, I've told Megan that I had to go to an appointment with a friend and would come 'round when it was finished," he started to say as she pushed a button to open the carport so they could drive out.

"Uh huh," she said listening to him while making herself comfortable in the seat.

"I was just thinking that maybe you could come with me," he explained, starting down the road.

"I'd like that," Ginny said warmly, "oh and turn right up here," she added pointing to a junction in the road a few meters away.

The drive to the Potters was a quite one, she told him to turn every now and again, but other then that it was silent. He was trying to stay focused on driving and she was letting him. As it turned out the Potters were only a ten-minute drive from Draco's apartment, in a very posh neighborhood with a fenced in park that was shared by all the nearby houses. The arrogant side of him popped up again, only long enough to admit that he was impressed.

Ginny got out of the car quickly and had almost made it to the front door when she realized Draco hadn't followed her. Rolling her eyes she walked back to his side of the car and pulled his door open.

"They won't bite you know," she insisted pulling at his hand.

"You know everyone says that, I'm not worried about them biting, I don't intend on letting them get close enough to bit me. I'm worrying about them tearing my head off."

"I've already told you – they don't think ill of you, at least not any more then they did the last time they saw you. They don't know anything – they don't think you abandoned me or forced me away. Stop being so stubborn."

"All the same, they know I'm the father and I haven't been involved."

"I told them you were out of the country," Ginny confessed, "that you had to go to Italy on business and you wouldn't be back for a while. That's where they think you've been and that's why they think you haven't been involved. I was going to tell them today that I had lied, but now I don't have to."

"You sure they're not going to yell at me or try to string me up or anything."

"Not that I know of," she promised reaching across his lap and undoing his safety belt, "it's not as if you'll be around my brothers."

"Fine I'll go in, but I'm only doing this for you," he said reluctantly, stepping out of the car at last.

"I know," she assured him, "and I really do appreciate it."

"You should," he muttered stubbornly, letting Ginny lead him to the front door.

"I promise they'll be nice," she said ringing the bell, "it is Harry and Hermione after all."

"Well she slapped me once so that isn't very reassuring; besides what if they aren't polite, then what?" He asked, but before Ginny could answer the door was pulled open.

It was Hermione who'd opened the door, gasping loudly when she saw him standing there. "Ginny, um – you're late."

"Well, hello to you too, Mrs. Potter," Draco said smoothly, keeping down the sour tone that was trying to creep into his voice.

"I'm sorry Malfoy; I was just surprised to see you," Hermione said apologetically and then adding more to Ginny then Draco, "I didn't realize you were back in town."

"I didn't know either," Ginny told Hermione as she stepped back to let them in. "Draco came to my house this morning, that's when I found out."

"You can actually speak to me, I am in the room," he said irritably.

"We know that Draco," Ginny said patting his arm gently. They stood their awkwardly for a while, Hermione and Ginny were sharing a look that Draco didn't understand as he looked uncomfortably around the room, until his eyes hit on something familiar.

"You actually have it up," Draco muttered to himself, he'd been told that they had it in their front hall, but actually seeing it was amazing. He pushed past them to stand directly in front of the largest painting he'd ever created. Images from his past swirled together on a canvas several meters in height and width. It was a complicated mess of pictures that not even Draco fully understood.

"Um, yes, do you know of the artist?" Hermione asked stepping up next to Draco, seeing a glimmer of hope for normal conversation.

"You didn't tell her?" Draco asked turning to look at Ginny.

"I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?"

"But with things being how they are, I thought maybe…"

"No Draco, I keep my word."

"What are you two on about?" Hermione asked looking from one of them to the other. Draco looked to Ginny, but she shook her head at him and motioned for him to tell Hermione. It was his life after all.

"I don't just know the Silver Dragon, I am the Silver Dragon." Draco explained turning to Hermione. "I've been painting under that name for the past three years."

"What?" Hermione asked with a surprised laugh.

"I told you she'd laugh," Draco reminded Ginny.

"I wasn't laughing at you – I was just surprised. I can't believe you were right Ginny. Did you know he was the Silver Dragon when you said that to me?"

"No, I found out very soon after that; when I said that I was only guessing."

"Well, Malfoy you're very talented, I adore the pieces of yours that we have. Harry hung that painting that looks like Hogw – but no; it actually is Hogwarts isn't it?"

"Yes."

"It really is amazing, but like I was saying Harry hung it in our bedroom, he loved it so much."

"What did I love so much?" Harry asked bounding down the stairs jovially, obviously not seeing Draco.

"The painting I got you for our anniversary, the one of Hogwarts."

"You know I lo – what is he doing here?" Harry questioned walking quickly down the remaining steps and walking over to Hermione; he took up the spot directly between she and Draco, like he was protecting her from something.

"I seem to remember you saying they'd be nice," Draco muttered to Ginny.

"Draco I'm sure he was just surprised to see you," Ginny said soothingly.

"Well it's not like I've got the bloody plague or something," Draco snapped back. He knew it wasn't a good idea for Ginny to bring him here.

"I know Draco," Ginny said softly linking her arm through his and pulling him away from Harry and Hermione. "Listen, can I talk to you two in the next room?"

"Sure," Harry said taking Hermione's hand and led her to a room down the hall a bit. Ginny followed after them quickly, casting an apologetic glance to Draco before pulling the door closed behind her. Draco looked stubbornly after them, they were being childish. He had no interest in renewing the old school rivalry or even being a part of their lives – he was only at their house for Ginny and even they should be able to see that.

"I don't believe you two," Ginny's voice said from that next room. Looking closely Draco could see that she had left the door open slightly. Did she want him to hear or had it just been an accident? Never one to miss an opportunity he stepped closer to the door so he could here them clearly.

"What do you mean _us two_?" Harry asked, obviously not seeing anything wrong with the way he was acting.

"The way you were both treating him. He's no threat to you. He's only come here today because of me."

"We know that," Harry muttered, "he wouldn't be here for us."

"Now see, that's the attitude I would expect from my brothers. That is the father of my child out there and he's taking a big step being here _for me _and you're treating him like you're still fifteen-years-olds at Hogwarts."

"You're the one who chose to sleep with him," Hermione reminded her.

"I know that and I have no problem with that choice. And you know, you don't have to like him right away, you don't know him, hell he barely knows himself, but you can at least give him a chance. For my sake."

"All right," Hermione said after a long pause.

"Besides, you do like at least one side of him," Ginny pointed out.

"That's true," Hermione agreed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Ask him yourself," Ginny insisted.

Draco took that as his cue to step away and did so, just as Harry was pulling open the door. Harry didn't look at all pleased, but he did seem, at the very least, less hostile. It was easy to see that Harry had no idea what to say; well Draco didn't no what to say either. Tension was quickly building up. Even after Draco had decided to fight with Harry and not against him the two of them had never been able to speak to each other.

Getting a sudden idea Draco stepped away from Harry and over to the painting on the wall; it had made conversation once – it could work again. "This is my favorite bit right here," Draco said, pointing out a small area with his finger. In minute detail Draco had depicted the night he'd came to the Order of the Phoenix. It was almost impossible to see unless you were looking for it, but it was there.

"What?" Harry asked stepping up next to the painting.

"You see this?' Draco asked pointing to the area again.

"Yes," Harry said not understanding what he was talking about.

"It took forever to paint that bit. I had to use these tiny little brushes – I thought I'd go blind by the end, but I though it was important to add – it was the biggest moment in my life, until I found out about Ginny anyway."

"You did this?" Harry asked slowly cottoning on.

"Yes, it was the first thing I started once Hogwarts was over. It took nearly four years to finish."

"I may not be much of an art critic, but I have to tell you its brilliant."

"Thanks Potter," Draco said, knowing it took a lot for Harry to compliment him to his face.

Harry smiled uncomfortably, turning to Draco and holding out his hand he said simply, "It's Harry." Draco turned to face Harry, look suspiciously from his outstretched hand to his honest face. There was no trickery in this, just an honest attempt at starting over.

"All right, Harry, call me Draco," he said taking Harry's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Oh isn't that cute, and it only took eleven years," Ginny said from where she was standing with Hermione. Draco turned to look at her, framed in the doorway, the look on her face showing she was very pleased with herself.

"It's very sweet, but now we really are late," Hermione muttered rubbing her stomach affectionately. "Little Horatio is getting impatient."

"Horatio?" Draco questioned, looking back to Harry who shook his head sadly/

"You're not naming my son Horatio," Harry insisted.

"Laertes then?" Hermione suggested, smiling playfully at her frustrated husband.

"Yes Laertes Potter – that's a wonderful name," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He stepped across the hallway and took both of Hermione's hands in his. "What have you been reading this time?"

"Hamlet," Hermione said innocently. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Every time Hermione reads something new they go through this," Ginny explained in a whisper to Draco, "she always wants to name their son after the characters. He had quite a fight on his hands when she decided the baby would be called Aragorn, but Harry did eventually win out."

"'Mione, my love," Harry began, "if you don't stop this I will personally get rid of every book in this house."

"You don't think it has a nice ring to it?"

"No," Harry stated frankly.

"All right, we won't name him Horatio, maybe Romeo," Hermione teased, knowing full well Harry wouldn't like this suggestion either.

"No," Harry insisted, "no names from Shakespeare."

"If you say so love," Hermione agreed with a smile on her face.

"Why do I feel I won that too easily?" Harry asked as Hermione squeezed his hands and started to walk away from him.

"Probably because you did," Ginny commented patting Harry on the back as she stepped passed him and joined Hermione at the door.

"I would say you haven't won anything until the child is born and named, but I guess that's just my opinion." Draco said joining the women at the other end of the hall; leaving Harry to look very confused.

"You know, Draco, you're probably right," Harry admitted, his tongue tripping a bit on the name Draco, this being the first time he'd used it.

Hermione continued to smile at Harry sweetly, "Come along love, we really are late."

Still looking like he felt he'd missed something, Harry met the rest of them at the door and took the coat Hermione was holding out to him. Once Harry was ready the four of them piled out the front door. Halfway down the front steps Draco slipped the keys to Ginny. He was sure that since they were late it would be best for the driver to know where they were going.

There was hardly any traffic on the road, so they made good time; such good time in fact that they wound up not being late at all. The doctor's assistant, a nurse named Bethany, showed Harry and Hermione into Room 1 and then led Draco and Ginny into Room 2.

"Dr. Hearting will be with you shortly," Bethany informed them.

"Thank you Bethany," Ginny said sweetly as the nurse disappeared through the door.

"How can the doctor see both you and Hermione at the same time?" Draco asked as Ginny disappeared behind a folded screen.

"She can't. The nurses do part of the examine and then the doctor comes and finishes with you."

"Then why didn't she just say that's she'd be back shortly?"

"I don't know Draco, you'd have to ask her," she said emerging from behind the screen in what looked like a paper dress with a seam going down the middle of the front, just over her stomach.

"Oh that's attractive," he teased.

"I didn't design the thing," she informed him climbing up onto the examining table. He stood awkwardly to one side of the room, not knowing what to do with himself. "You can sit next to me," she pointed out, gesturing to a stool sitting next to the examining table.

"Right," Draco said nervously nodding his head and stepping towards her.

"There is no reason to be nervous; the Doctor's not going to examine you," she reminded him.

"I know, but I've never been to one of these places before or been in this situation before, it's all very new."

"Well don't worry," Ginny started to say as Nurse Bethany came back into the room. The nurse walked over to the far wall and began rummaging through cabinets pulling out things as she went. Ginny lowered her voice to a whisper and continued, "It's all perfectly routine for muggles."

"Yea, but we aren't muggles – it's not routine for us," Draco whispered back.

"So Ginny, how are we feeling today?" Nurse Bethany asked taking hold of Ginny's wrist and measuring her pulse.

"Wonderful," Ginny said with a smile looking devilishly to Draco.

"That's good to hear," Nurse Bethany said cheerfully, giving Draco the impression that the nurse wasn't actually listening. She relinquished Ginny's wrist and walked back to cabinets, she made a note of whatever it was she'd just done and came back towards them.

"Oh Bethany," Ginny said as Nurse Bethany took hold of Ginny's arm and tied something around it just above the elbow. "I don't believe you've met Draco Malfoy."

"No I don't think I have," the nurse said offhandedly sticking a needle into Ginny's arm, just at the inside of her elbow joint. Draco's mouth fell open in horror. What was this woman doing to Ginny?

"Bethany this is Draco, the father of my child."

"Oh, well, then it's good of you to be here," Nurse Bethany said attaching a smile tube to the needle in Ginny's arm. The tube quickly filled with blood. Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing; in his experience blood was best kept in the body.

"Um…yeah," Draco chocked out as Bethany put the first tube aside and repeated the process. His stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots. He wanted to look away from this, fearing that he'd be sick if he did, but he couldn't make his eyes move.

"Draco has been away on business, he only just came back this morning," Ginny lied; speaking as if this brutish woman wasn't pulling blood from her.

"Ah," Nurse Bethany said in comprehension filling the last of four tubes and stepping away again.

"That's barbaric," Draco whispered to Ginny when the nurse was out of earshot.

"It's normal," Ginny promised him.

"No it's not, blood is supposed to stay in the body."

"They have to run some test, that's all – they do that every time I come in."

"They do test's on your blood?!"

"Yes, and don't worry she didn't take much out. I'm perfectly fine."

"If you say so," Draco muttered not at all convinced any of this was safe. The Nurse continued to perform her tests, but Draco stopped trying to understand what was happening. These methods would never make sense to him and if they would be so barbaric to take blood he didn't want to know what else they would do.

After about fifteen minutes of tests from the nurse a new women came in. Draco could only assume this was the doctor. She dressed differently than the nurse and somehow looked more important. Maybe it was the long white coat.

"Hello again Ginny," the women said cheerfully.

"Hello Dr. Hearting," Ginny said back. "Draco this is Dr. Hearting – Doctor this is the father, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, well, Mr. Malfoy I'm glad to finally meet you," Dr. Hearting said holding out her hand to him. He shook it and attempted to smile at her. She smiled back before tuning to Nurse Bethany and talking to her, presumably about the tests she'd just done.

"You're doing great," Ginny whispered kindly.

"Thanks," Draco muttered back, "do you think it's smart to be using our real names?"

"Of course, are names don't tell them anything. Unless they're squibs and if they are they certainly haven't let on." Draco nodded, trusting her judgment.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," Dr. Hearting informed them turning back towards them as Nurse Bethany left the room. "You're blood pressure has gone back down, you'll remember it was a little elevated last time."

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"Let's just see how she is then shall we?" Dr. Hearting suggested pulling a cart towards them.

"The ultrasound machine," Ginny whispered to Draco.

"Oh," Draco said surprised that the little machine on the cart could do what Ginny had told him the ultrasound machine could do.

"I take it you don't have much experience with this sort of stuff," Dr. Hearting said smiling kindly at Draco.

"None at all, actually," Draco informed her honestly.

"Well, what this is going to do is give us a picture of your daughter," Dr. Hearting explained, Draco nodded his head; Ginny had already explained that much to him. Pushing the seam of the Ginny's paper dress apart, Dr. Hearting squirted a clear gel onto Ginny's exposed stomach.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to how cold that is," Ginny said, shuddering slightly.

"I don't think anyone ever does," Dr. Hearting laughed, pulling an oddly shaped wand from the side of the machine and putting it to Ginny's stomach. The Doctor flipped a switch next to the black screen and that rhythmic thumping, that Draco now recognized as his daughter's heart beat, began to fill the small space of Room 2.

Draco gasped audibly as the screen came to life. The picture in front of him was almost exactly the same as the one Ginny had showed him, but it was moving. A small area just bellow what he recognized as the head was flashing in time with the rhythmic thumbing noise. It was her heart; her tiny little heart pumping life through her veins. Almost on instinct Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and held it tight. It was so amazing.

"I knew it would be a good idea to bring you along," Ginny said her face splitting into the biggest smile the world had ever seen.

"It's just so amazing – that's her?"

"Yes, that is actually her."

"And she's waving to you," Dr. Hearting said as one of the little hands on the screen moved ever so slightly back and forth.

"Oh my God," Draco gasped again, his hand squeezing Ginny's.

"She's developing beautifully," Dr. Hearting said taking down notations of some kind, "right on track."

"Apparently I'm good at growing babies," Ginny announced to the room in general.

"I would expect nothing less," Draco said truthfully.

"All right," Dr. Hearting said switching the monitor off and tucking the wand away, "the only thing we have left to do now is weigh and measure you."

"Oh, my favorite bit," Ginny stated sarcastically as Dr. Hearting wiped her stomach clean of the gel. When Ginny's stomach was gel-free the doctor pulled out a measuring tape and measured the length of Ginny's stomach, from one side of the bump to the other. Dr. Hearting took down Ginny's measurements and helped her sit up and "hop" down off the table.

"Tell you what I won't say it out-loud," Dr. Hearting said helping Ginny up onto the scale.

"Oh please don't," Ginny pleaded closing her eyes so she didn't have to look, "I don't even want to know."

"Well, Ginny, that's it. We're all done for this month," Dr. Hearting said writing down Ginny's weight. "Though you're still a little underweight, you need to be eating more."

"I'll try, but it's always been hard for me to put on weight," Ginny insisted stepping behind the folded screen to get dressed.

"I know Ginny; Draco, take her out for some nice right food, that'll put the necessary weight on her." Dr. Hearting said as she was leaving the room.

"I'll get right on that," Draco promised.

Ginny emerged from behind the screen two minutes later and smiled at Draco, who genuinely smiled back. She stepped across the room to him and took on of his hands softly in his. Wordlessly Draco brought their linked hands up to his chest and wrapped his other arm around her; bring her body up next to his. Her head came to a gentle rest against his chest. He kissed the top of her head softly and they stood there, both in awe of the miracle they had created.

They could have stayed that way for hours if they'd had the time, but then she remembered that Harry and Hermione were probably out there waiting for them and broke the embrace. She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it delicately, he let her lead him back out into the lobby where indeed the Potters were waiting for them. Still holding onto Draco, Ginny walked over to the receptionist's desk and made an appointment for next month.

While they were standing there Dr. Hearting appeared behind the receptionist and handed Draco a string of pictures she's taken during the ultrasound. She apologized for forgetting about them during the exam and reminded Draco again to help Ginny put on a bit more weight. Never in his life did Draco think he'd actually want to participate in helping a woman put on weight. But he wanted his daughter to be healthy; if that meant her mother putting on a few pounds he'd do his best to help the process along.

They drove back to the Potters house without many words. Draco couldn't drag his eyes away from the pictures Dr. Hearting had put in his hand; his perfect little girl, growing healthy and strong inside the beautiful witch sitting next to him. Thinking about it all Draco almost brought himself to the edge of tears and Malfoys never cried. When had he gotten so emotional? Was this part of becoming who he really was? Or was this just because of the special circumstances he now found himself in? He would have asked Harry if this was something all soon to be fathers went though, but when he turned to the backseat he found it empty.

"Where did they go?" Draco asked, finally snapping out of the trance he'd been in.

"I dropped them off almost a half hour ago. We're coming up on my house as we speak."

"I missed that entirely."

"I sensed you had important things on your mind so we didn't bother you when we go to their house."

"Oh, well, I did have important things on my mind I guess, I was thinking about her," Draco explained as Ginny pulled her car into her carport.

"I figured as much, I was about as stunned the first time I saw her like that."

"I didn't realize we'd be able to see her heart beating like that – it was just incredible," Draco said as they stepped out from either side of the car.

"I know," Ginny assured him. She could still clearly remember the first ultrasound she'd seen, when her baby hadn't quite looked like a baby yet. The only thing that reassured her, her little one was in fact human was that rapidly beating heart.

"You still up for going to the gallery?" Draco asked stepping into her kitchen, just off the carport.

"Of course, I've been looking forward to it."

"Well then let me just pop back to my flat and get the paintings," Draco said kissing Ginny's cheeks and disapparating. She smiled at where he'd just been standing and plunked down onto one of her kitchen stools. Her elbow slumped onto the counter top she was sitting at and her head rested gently in her hand. One of her hands covered her stomach softly; she was content in that moment and she wasn't even entirely sure why.

The two of them had made no decisions. They weren't dating. They weren't in love. They certainly weren't any of the wonderful things she'd thought she would be with the father of her first child. But for some reason him being simply near her was making her happy, like maybe they could actually work it out, maybe they could be together.

Draco popped back into Ginny's kitchen fifteen minutes after he'd left with a large bag in his hand. She didn't seem to notice that he'd returned; she was staring off into space, a deliriously happy look on her face. He observed her carefully. Watching her beautiful red curls as they rose and fell softly with her breathing. Her perfect pink lips parted ever so slightly, she was obviously thinking of something. A perverted side of his mind thought of several things she could be thinking of, but he quickly brushed those thoughts aside. He waved his hand in front of her face jovially in an attempt to catch her attention. It worked, after a while, her eyes focused on the hand in front of her and she was brought out of her thoughts.

"That was quick," she commented lifting her body off the stool. He shrugged his shoulders casually; it wasn't a difficult task to shrink up paintings and put them in a bag.

"Shall we go then?" He questioned.

"Yes, all right," she agreed, following him back out to the carport. Proceeding under the impression that Draco would be driving to the gallery Ginny started towards the passenger side of the car. She was very surprised when he followed her. She looked at him quizzically; did he mean for her to drive?

He answered her internal question by opening the passenger door and motioning for her to step inside. He was doing that opening doors thing he'd done for her that first night they were together. It was odd when he picked his moments to be polite.

"Do you open doors for all your women or is this special treatment just for me?" She asked jokingly stepping into the car

"Since when are you mine?" He questioned, closing her door as she buckled herself in. That was an interesting questioned; which she had a chance to answer when he opened the trunk of the car.

"I suppose at this moment in time I'm at least one of your girls, whether you're counting me or the one I'm carrying."

"I guess that's true, though I've never thought of women as possessions."

"That's good, you shouldn't, we're not, but I think your daughter could count as someone that is _yours_." He merely shrugged his shoulders again, not knowing what to say in response to that. Women weren't possessions; he'd know that since he was a child. It was probably the only descent thing his father had ever taught him. "What are you doing back there?"

"Packing up the paintings," he explained simply and with a wave of his wand the back of the car was filled with full sized paintings. It suddenly made sense; he'd shrunk them to put them in the bag and brought them back to there original size in the back of the car so he wouldn't have to use magic at the gallery.

"Very smart," she complimented him as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"I thought it was quite clever," he said proudly. She shook her head in laughter; she'd have to be very careful with what she said around him since even the slightest compliment was likely to inflate his ego.

The drive to the gallery went quickly and so did delivering the paintings. Meagan was there eagerly awaiting this newest bunch that was sure to make them all rich, especially after the unplanned hiatus. Apparently she'd already made a few calls to the press to announce the showing and there was already a buzz in the community.

When Megan wasn't busy fussing about the new show she cast inquisitive looks to Ginny, but Draco refused to elaborate on their relationship. He simply called Ginny his friend and kept changing the subject back to the show. He had no idea what Ginny and he were so there was no point in trying to explain it to Megan.

"Well that said and done," Draco said when they at last stepped out of the gallery, "there is a shop I'd like to take you too."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and it's just down this way," he informed her, steering them both to the left. "I've been thinking, how do you like the name Alisa?"

"Alisa Malfoy – I think that's absolutely perfect."

"You'd give her the name Malfoy?" Draco asked; surprised that someone who like him would have such a generous nature. They weren't married, they didn't have any sort of relationship before she got pregnant; she could have easily denied him any rights and give their daughter his name.

"Of course, she is your daughter," she answered without hesitation.

"Even if I'd never come back?" He asked helping her step around a particularly big puddle.

"She still would have been yours; she deserves to have her father's name. It's a strong name, no matter the connotation that comes with it," Ginny explained as he stopped in front of a darkly tinted glass door. He smiled one of his rarely genuine smiles, and opened the door behind him. Apparently they had arrived.

The second she stepped through the door her jaw dropped. It was a jewelry store. She knew that the second she saw the glass cases lining the walls. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked when he stepped into the store a few moments after her.

He didn't answer her. He simply took her hand and led her towards the case at the wall opposite the door. She was completely floored when she saw the case was full of rings.

"Mr. Malfoy, how nice to see you again," one of the attendants said stepping up to the case where they were standing.

"Yes Bryan, it's been a number of years," Draco said not looking up from the rings in the case.

"What can I help you with today; do you need your ring repaired again?" Bryan asked. Draco fidgeted nervously with the ring in question, but shook his head. Bryan was referring to the Malfoy family-crest which Draco still wore on his right hand; despite everything he'd been through he couldn't make himself part it.

"No it's in perfect order; I'm actually here to purchase something," Draco informed Bryan looking up from the case, "I'd like to have a closer look at those." Draco motioned to three rings, all very beautiful. Bryan nodded his head and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the case and pulled the rings out, placing each of them carefully on a piece of black velvet.

Draco examined each of the rings carefully and nodded his head thoughtfully, "yes definitely one of these. Gin, let me see your right hand."

Ginny held out her right hand and he slid the first ring onto her middle finger. It was a gold ring with a wide band and a deep red, round cut stone. The ring was just the right size for her finger, but after examining her hand from every possible angle he saw that it didn't fit her; it looked overtly flashy on her finger and he didn't like the gold tone on her skin. He shook his head no and took the ring away. The second, a narrow banded silver ring with three diamonds, quickly went the way of the first. It still wasn't what he was looking for. He liked the silver color better on her, but the diamonds were to plain, she disserved something colorful.

Finally he slid the third ring on and knew instantly it was prefect. It was the silver he liked, wide banded like the first, but this band had the added touch of a vine-like pattern carved into it, an elegant detail that he enjoyed. The ring was finished off nicely by three square cut light-pink stones mounted at the center.

"Prefect," Draco said nodding his head approvingly.

"You do carry it well," Bryan asserted, though Draco was sure that he was only saying that to make a sale.

"How much?" Draco asked.

"With taxes," Bryan said punching buttons on a hand-held muggle machine, "it would come to seven thousand three hundred pounds even."

"That's reasonable," Draco said pulling out his wallet, he retrieved the necessary notes, and reached them across the counter.

"You can't spend that much on me," Ginny insisted, putting her hand on his arm, stopping it from making it all the way to Bryan.

"It's my money, I'll spend it they way I want to," Draco informed her brushing her hand aside and paying for the ring.

"But you don't owe me anything," she promised him trying to slid the ring from her finger before he could pay for it. But too late, before she could stop the transaction Bryan was handing Draco his receipt. It was all done and paid for.

"Thank you for you custom," Bryan said happily, he would probably get a rather large commission for selling that ring.

"And thank you for your assistance," Draco said, taking Ginny's hand he led her back out of the shop.

"You really shouldn't have," Ginny insisted.

"I didn't have to, I wanted to. You're carrying my child, think of this as my way of thanking you," he explained shortly as they walked back to her car. She was irritating him greatly; he'd been trying to give her something nice and she didn't even appreciate it.

"I guess if you put it that way," she said after a while, admiring the ring.

"Well, I'm glad you'll put up with it if you have to," he said sharply as they came to the car.

"No, I love it, I do, it's exquisite, but it was so expensive," she said suddenly when he pulled her door open. He rolled his eyes and exhaled unrestrainedly, she was trying to appease him and he wouldn't be won over that easily. If he'd have bought that for any other woman they'd have jumped him, not that he'd given it to her to get her back in bed with him, but he did expect a little appreciation; that he didn't have to prompt her for that is.

"I would say that wasn't an issue, but I have a feeling you'd take that as bragging," he said roughly, closing the door with a snap.

That did sound like bragging, even to him, but he didn't care. His pride had been insulted by the way she tried to refuse the gift. It wasn't like he'd tried to propose to her or something ridiculous like that, he'd only tried to give her a gift and a nice one at that.

"I really do love it Draco," she insisted when he got into the car.

"I'm sure your not just saying that," he said unkindly voicing his annoyance. He started the car and put it into drive forcefully. Not only was he taking his annoyance out her he was taking it out on her car as well.

"I'm not," she promised him, her tone growing sharp. "I don't just say things to make people happy. I never have."

"Yet you didn't love it until you sensed I was annoyed with you," he insisted speeding down the road.

"No, I loved it the second you slid it onto my finger, but I don't need expensive things like this."

"I'll be sure not to make that mistake again," he yelled.

"You are such a cocky ass," she yelled back, saying things she knew would sting. "You expected me to just melt because you spent money on me. Well, let me tell you, you were doing much better with me before you bought it."

"Oh I didn't know I had to win you over; it was you, after all, who invited me into your bed."

"You bastard," she cried pulling the ring off her finger and throwing it violently to the floor. The car fell silent after that. They both felt like they had nothing to say to the other – ever again. Draco knew he'd gone too far by implying that she was loose, but he didn't care; as far as he was concerned she'd stepped over the line by implying he was trying to buy her affection.

As soon as the car was parked in her carport he was out of it and storming down the drive. His car was parked just off the drive and the sooner he got to it the sooner he could get away from her and make them both happy.

"And to think I was starting to love you!" Ginny yelled after him as he got into his car. If she was trying to hurt him it wouldn't work.

He didn't care how she felt. At least that's what he told himself as he violently slammed his door. He drove off as soon as he could get the car into gear and noticed she was watching him leave. Standing solemnly in the middle of her drive, her arms folded stubbornly across her chest. Draco watched her until she was out of sight, sure this was the last time he'd ever see her.

**AN:** And now I'm off to write part three... again let me know what you thought, I do enjoy hearing from all of you and with any luck part three will come quicker then part two did

**Miss Manda** – Why thank you :D, I hope you like Part Two as much **The Redhead Witch** – I'll never stop writing, I can promise you that, sorry I kept you waiting for so long, but it's a long part two so that should make you happy **bigreader** – I hope you didn't stab yourself with that giant spoon yet – I'd be sad if you never got to read part two **angelsweets** - : ) **iamdraco'sgal** – I could just see him needing a creative outlet like that **stephanie –** Thanks, yeah it was referring to Titanic – I just couldn't help myself, there is even kind of a reference to Titanic in this part too (at least I think of Titanic when ever I read it), but it's so small if you blinked while reading it you missed it **Kelley-SnapeGurl** – thank you – that's amazing to hear **Lelimo **thank you **SomethingsWicked** - : ) **AmericanGirl15** – thanks, as for the 2 things; 1) yeah sorry about that I just missed picking up on them when I read it over 2) If it was a story with chapters it would move slower, but since it's a series of one-shots it has a faster pace, but like I said in the author's note at the beginning I didn't really explain that so it's my fault. Hope you liked part two **beckysue2** – Now that's a dream – I wish I could dash these off in a day, but sadly no **Morena Evensong** – Luckily she didn't pick that one since it was upside down – it didn't make any sense to her and the boys don't get to know about the painting until part three **Laiane** – thank you **Emily Watson** – I hope you still like the relationship **x0Malfoy0x** – Nah, he isn't once she's explained **Mrs.HarryPotter12** – I tried to hurry, but it did take a while longer then expected – sorry about that **KMK** – kind of, the painting that inspired her to pose nude was supposed to be a copy of the Titanic drawing **Drago** - : ) **ScreamingChild** – ah, but they aren't chapters they are stories all to themselves so there you go (sorry again for not explaining that last time) **dementorchic** – I didn't mean to leave you dying – I hope you lived long enough to read part two **Magica** – I try – I'll try to write part three faster then I wrote part two **LadyOctober** – Yeah I get what you mean – honestly though, I was a little surprised by that too **cory** - : ) **pistachio-knut **– I actually have a beta, but thanks for the offer, I know that I didn't explain it well last time, but as I said in the author's note in the beginning, this is a series of one-shot not a story with a chapters, that's why there it so much** lina** - : ) **princessunicornkyla665** – thank you very much for saying I'm talented. I hope you enjoyed part two **ColossalSky** – thank you – I will continue this story until it is finished, this I promise ** Americasweetie** - : ) **Ankesh** - : ) **SilverandSilent **- : ) **Rebuky** – you my beta and I are both working on that, it's one of those mistakes I make sometimes **chic'n chik** – I do try – next time, I'll try harder **banana84** – : ) **little-munchkin-poo** – well thank you, I plan on writing several stories so it's nice to know I'll have at least one reviewer. Yeah I always read it before I post it, but sometimes I read what it's supposed to say and not what it actually says – if that makes any sense **frittle** - : ) **Harryswoman** – I'm trying **AtwistedAngel13** – There are no chapters here – only sequels and a an epilogue **sillibanana **- : ) **Lady Ghost Buster **- : ) **power of the stars** - : ) **chalkandgatorade **- : ) **Bungle-in-the-Jungle** - : ) **A** - : ) **icicle7** - : ) **Rachel Tessen** - : ) **elyse** – I did try to do it quicker, but it took a while **j** – of course I do


End file.
